


Oh Danny Boy

by axework



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Time Travel, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axework/pseuds/axework
Summary: Curious about the past lives of the ghosts he has come to know fairly well, Danny goes to Clockwork to ask to see exactly what his foes were like in their time being alive. As things go with being too curious and asking Clockwork for help, he gets a little more than what he bargained for.Will add tags as story commences. Just know it's gonna get gross!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't come at me with "Hartman says they're not really dead people, they're aliens/monsters from an alternate dimension". I know and I do not care! 
> 
> This is my first time posting a fic here and the first time I've posted ANY fic anywhere in like...years?
> 
> So I hope you like! <3 Thanks for reading.

Disoriented, the teen pulled up his hand to block the sun that obscured his vision of the foreign landscape before him. It was like coming to after the aftershock of a bomb, his ears were ringing and his periphery blurry. His senses came back slowly, starting with the hot dust under his fingers that were supporting his sitting frame and ending with the sounds of voices and the racket of wooden wheels tracking along dirt roads.

  
Collecting himself, Danny found footing and dusted himself off as he took in his surroundings. It was like a scene from his history book, only able to barely absorb the pictures; never having paid enough attention to actually pin point a time frame this could be. It seemed like a town, the buildings close together with a barber shop, general store, and saloon all close by. Down the way there was a large cart with some man in a suit trying to sale snake oil, his voice booming over the horses trotting by and the gossips of people.

  
Time travel had a tendency to leave him woozy, the boy hushing a groan. Clockwork was nice enough to send him in appropriate clothing but he didn’t really have the decency to tell where he was going exactly or how far back. Or how he was supposed to come back home as he was without a medallion. The time lord was infamous for his capricious actions.

  
Danny had come to him with a newfound curiosity for the lives of the ghosts he had come to know so thoroughly. Surely he was going to regret being inquisitive and this would end in a lesson and Clockwork’s smug reprimanding.

  
Pulling at one of the suspenders, Danny began walking once he saw people were staring and whispering about him. Now just who’s timeline did he get thrown into? He was trying to wrack his brain as he walked down the line of shops. Definitely not Ember or Technus. This place gave him a sort of ‘old west’ vibe, could it be Youngblood?  
Danny wasn’t paying attention to where he was going as he went through the thought processes and had the misfortune of walking right into a wasted patron who just came walking out of the saloon.

  
“HEY, kid! Watchit!!” He yelled in slurs and unneeded aggression.

  
The teen backed off, rubbing his shoulder where he took most of the impact. “Yeesh, sorry! I didn’t see you.” He snapped back.

  
“You gettin’ smart with me? Best skidoo before I make you regret it.”

  
Danny’s hands went up as his dark brows furrowed. “Hey, pal, it was an accident!” He tried to reason. Couldn’t lose the attitude in his tone though. “I said I was sorry.”  
“Oh, you’ll be sorry alright!!!”

  
The man’s fist came down, but Danny’s reflexes acted first. Easily dodging the man’s sluggish motions, his fight drive lead him to moving until he was in the correct position to slam his elbow into the taller man’s spine and send him falling to the ground.

  
The scuffle quickly gathered attention and Danny found himself regretting that action as a crowd formed and the grounded drunkard began to push himself back up with a rage in his eye.

  
But before he had to plan defense or escape the police intervened, and despite the other man being clearly inebriated and Danny being a kid he just tried to pick a fight with, HE was the one being dragged off to the Sherriff’s office.

  
“He tried to hit me first! I didn’t do anything!” He pleaded as he was led away.

  
Danny slunk as he was brought into the Sheriff’s office. Not even a few minutes here and already he was in handcuffs and being treated like a criminal. Go figure. He was told to wait as the Sheriff was currently in conversation with some guest and Danny had to sit on this uncomfortable bench inside the waiting area. As he sat there with his head hung he contemplated just phasing through the wall. Yeah there were officers watching him, but what would it matter here?

  
He was about to enact it when out came two men from the large-doored office. One man had to be the Sheriff with this thick mustache and gold star on his uniform, he wasn’t exactly imposing; Unlike the man who came out next to him.

  
Tall, taller than any of the police officials in the room. He was dressed in white stark clothes, lacking the yellow luster that everyone elses garments seemed to hold. There was a dark black hat on his head that shadowed his pale blond hair, but did little to hide those piercing green eyes.

  
Danny’s mouth gaped, it was unmistakable.

  
“Walker??” He accidentally yelped out.

  
The Sheriff and Walker both let out a laugh, the former putting his hands on his belt. “So you know the warden? How lucky you are to be brought in while he was dropping by. Hey, Walker, you mind showing where trouble-makers like this one end up?”

  
“Happily.” Came that Texan-accented voice, followed up with a menacing action of cracking his gloved knuckles.

  
His steps were heavy as he crossed the room and jerked Danny up from his seat by the chains. Everyone uniformed individual in the room looked all too amused as he was lead out back into the dusty streets.

  
“Come on, punk, pick up those feet.”

  
Danny was still awe-struck. Seeing the Ghost Zone’s very own prison leader in actual human flesh, a beating heart, and skin gave him this sensation of wonder. It was in the back of his mind, where the ghosts came from, what kind of lives they lived. But to actually see it?

  
“I said move it!”

  
Danny had to shake himself out of it as there came another rough pull of the chain.

  
With some shoving and harsh-handling, Danny was put into the passenger seat of an extremely old car. It had no top and he felt like it might not even drive. He kept his cuffed hands close together and looked over to Walker as he started the automobile up and began driving it.

  
“Sherriff may act like this is his town, but it ain’t. I’m the one who makes sure this place is neat and clean. The last thing you wanna do is put yourself under my radar.”  
The force of the car driving off sent Danny into the back of his seat where he stayed, anxious.

  
“So, uh…where are we going? Mr…Mr. Walker sir?”

  
Walker gave him a sidelong smirk that suggested he was hoping that he would ask.

  
“My prison. You can start calling it home if you really want.”

  
Danny bit on his lip. This seemed extremely familiar.

  
He could see it out in the distance before they arrived. A large concrete building with fencing and guard towers. It looked a lot like the one in the Ghost Zone, just a lot less colorful. When they arrived he was pulled out of the car and shoved along inside.

  
Sure smelled a lot like the one in the Ghost Zone.

  
“Every liar, thief, murderer, and delinquent that dares muck up my town ends up here, kid. Where they get to serve deft punishment for daring to muddy up where I keep. I don’t let debts go unpaid and I am not merciful. You make a mess of what’s mine I make sure you pay for it. I take anything committed in my borders very personally.”  
His commentary echoed off the walls as Danny was walked down by the lines and lines of cells. He peeked at the black and striped prisoners within, the mix of sullen and angry faces. Immediately he could tell no one was a big fan of the warden.

  
“Would you like that, punk? Bunking with Jack over here who shot his kids?”

  
“No!!” Danny interjected, the first word he managed since the car ride.

  
“Yeah? Bet you’d like your privacy too. Not having to shower with rapists? You can kiss comfort, entertainment and freedom good bye if you keep acting like a jackass.”  
Danny let out this huff of a noise, becoming upset and defensive. “I didn’t do anything! Like I was trying to tell the police, that guy tried to hit me first!”  
Walker’s large hand snatched Danny by the shoulder, pulling him in close so he could growl into his ear. “Did I ask?”

  
The teen tried to twist his face away from his breath, biting his tongue and huffing.

  
“Didn’t think so.” Walker shoved him off.

  
Dejected, Danny rubbed at his arm and lowered his line of vision as he felt all the inmates staring at him.

  
“I’m letting you off with a warning, alright kiddo?” Reaching out, thick digits helped release the shackles about those thin wrists. “But if I see your face around here again, you and I are going to have a problem.”

  
Cringing with déjà vu, Danny was fast to pull himself back in escape of the man’s domineering presence. “Yessir, you won’t have to worry about seeing me anymore at all!” Because he was going to get the heck out of here.

  
“Good to hear. Now move along.” With an added shove to his back, Danny was sent scampering out of the prison and breathing a huge sigh of relief once he made it out the main entrance.

  
“Talk about a close call.” He muttered, rubbing at his wrists where he could still feel the metal chaffing. “Okay, Clockwork. Good one! Think I learned my lesson about staying out of people’s pasts!”

  
He stood in dead silence, eyes glancing left to right in search of a portal opening or something to happen.

  
“Uhhh, Clockwork? I know you’re watching.”

  
Still nothing.

  
With a loud groan and a hand going to push through his hair, Danny began walking down the dirt road that lead back to the town. “Fine!! Laugh it up! If you’re not going to help, I’ll just find my own portal back home.” There had to be one somewhere, right?


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a full day and Danny had failed to find anyway back home. He had done a lot of flying around in search of a portal somewhere, to find absolutely nothing. The only thing he gained was knowledge that was in 1918 Texas and apparently this was when one of those wars was going on. Maybe he should have better paid attention in history.

  
Danny did succeed in tiring himself out and being horribly hungry. He returned to Walker’s town just because it was the most familiar thing to him right now. It could be interesting to go see what Amity Park looked like, but he honestly did not have the energy.

Currently he was standing outside the bake shop at the crack of dawn, salivating at the bread that was in the window.

Okay, so he knew stealing was wrong, but this was an emergency!

Making sure no one was looking, Danny made himself invisible and reached through the window to pluck a loaf of bread and an apple pie which he took to eat for himself behind the saloon. Scarfing everything down at record speed, he ended up falling asleep against a barrel, pie tin still in hand.

“Hey.”

Danny let out a small grunt, muttering under his breath as he turned over.

There came a swift kick of a pointed boot.

“I said wake up!”

Danny’s eyes squeezed open in upset, leering up at the towering figure silhouetted by the sun.

“Now what the hell did I just tell you yesterday?”

Shit.

Danny sat up straight, suddenly awake as Walker’s frame loomed over him. “I..urh…I can” He looked at the empty pie tin in his hand and quickly tossed it aside. “I can explain!!”  
Walker let out a huff of a breath. “I give you a fair warning and not even a day later I find you stirring trouble up again? Are you thick? Did any of my words stick inside that little skull of yours?”

Pulled up by the older man’s powerful arm, Danny wobbled to his feet and stared up at him with upturned brows.

“I’m sorry!! I-I just didn’t have any money and…”

“That’s no excuse.” Walker growled. “Where the hell are your parents?”

“They’re um….I don’t.” Danny glanced down. “Not…here.”

Walker tilted his head to the side, keeping a hard hand on him in case he tried to run away. “So what? Abandoned you? Last thing I need is a street rat crawling around.”  
Danny wiggled some but was kept firmly in place by the warden’s hold. “I’ll pay them back! I just. I don’t have any money. If they want I’ll sweep the shop, o-or help with the oven?”

“What makes you think they’re gonna trust you with anything after the stunt you pulled? Pretty slick of you. No broken glass, door still locked. Guess there was no property damage. Still...trespassing, stealing. Both against the rules.”

Suddenly Danny was being dragged off, hands up to grip at Walker’s forearm. “Hey!! Hey, come on!! Cut me a break here!”

Around the way there was a couple standing there in matching aprons. Walker held the boy up by the scruff of his shirt.

“Well, Mr. and Mrs. Blake, I found your robber. Found him sleeping in the saloon’s garbage still cuddling your pie tin.”

Mrs. Blake looked concerned more than upset, gasping some. “My word, in the garbage?”

Walker shrugged. “Seems like an appropriate place for scum like him.”

Danny let out an undignified “HEY!”

“I can call over one of the officers, get his fingerprints and all that.” Walker began but the couple interjected.

Mr. Blake, while wiping his hands on his apron, stepped forward. “That’s alright, warden. We appreciate you looking around while you were in town but we don’t want to press charges. Poor kid looks starving. Just get him back home safe and we’ll forget it. That pie was getting a bit old anyhow.”

Walker gave this offended look, blinking some while Danny just grinned in triumph, shooting Walker looks of victory. Yes! Good people in the world!

Not approving of the kid looking smug, he dropped him onto the ground and dismissed the shop owners.

“Hah! Can’t touch me now! Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll just-Oof”

Before danny could make his exit, Walker snatched him back over by his suspenders. “Where do you think you’re going? I can’t have you just wandering around the streets. You said you needed a job, right?”

Danny gulped. He didn’t like where this was going.

“Honest work oughta make an honest man out of you. Keep you busy and out of trouble. Just so happens I need someone to tend to my house, do the yard work, feed the dogs. I think you’re a perfect candidate. There’s even a room in it for you, what do you say?”

The smirk that tugged Walker’s lip had Danny assured this wasn’t being offered out of the goodness of his heart. Walker wanted to find something to nail him for, and what closer place to keep an eye out for it than his house?

“Well, I don’t know. That’s really generous of you, but, uh- I think.”

Danny was cut off as a large arm nearly crushed him in the motion of pulling him close. “Then it’s agreed. Let’s head on up now, get you all nice and situated.”

Walker’s home was decently sized. It sat on a large plot of land and was a two-story shotgun house. Opening the door immediately had you in the living area where there came the smell of smoke from cigarettes and the fireplace. It didn’t look very lived in, but there were various garments hanging about and some stray bottles of whiskey on the dining room table.

Not a lot of pictures on the wall, Danny wasn’t sure if it was because cameras weren’t invented yet or because Walker just didn’t have family. The only residents were his two black shepherds who he introduced as ‘Beowulf’ and ‘Pilot’.

“Keep the dishes cleaned, the place dusted, laundry done and dry, I want everything in perfect shape by the time I get home. I expect nothing less than perfection or so help me.”  
Danny was only half listening to Walker droll on as he ogled at the old fixtures of the house. There was no television or computer, just a bookshelf with law books and a couple of old newspapers.

“Hey.” Walker snapped his fingers. “Kid! You listenin’ to me?”

Danny turned back around, eyes rolling. “Yeah, yeah. I got it. Everything gets clean before you’re home or you’ll put me in prison.”

Walker gave a leer in response to his sassing, that intimidating slow walk starting up until he was standing right before him.

“What’s your name, boy?”

The teen looked frantic a moment, mouth opening and brow furrowing. Should he tell him? It’s not like he knew him now; Would it mess things up in the future? He was pretty sure Walker didn’t remember him as he knows him as a ghost and if he had time figured out (which he was positive he hadn’t) that would mean that this had already happened in Walker’s perspective when they met in the Ghost Zone.

Whatever. Time travel was stupid.

“It’s Danny.”

Walker didn’t respond to it, just gave a quick nod and beckoned for him to follow. “Here’s where you can sleep.”

Danny was lead to a tiny room that sat underneath the stairs. It was essentially a cupboard and he looked highly unimpressed at the small cot inside. “Seriously?” He asked, staring up at Walker.

“Now, I wouldn’t be ungrateful. Especially after all your ruckus. You steal from my town and I’m giving you a job, food, and a place to lay your empty head. Now what the hell do you say?

The ghost-child had to resist the urge to say that it just sounds like he’s making him his servant.

“Thanks…” He said half-heartedly.

Walker raised a brow in expectation.

There came a sigh, “thank you, sir.” Danny reiterated.

Giving Danny a harsh slap on the back, the warden ended on a satisfactory “Thatta boy.”


End file.
